Try and Beat Me
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Things are going great between Georgia and Robbie, that is until his ex girlfriend, Emilee shows up with an evil plan to steal Robbie back. Can Georgia and Robbie make their love last? Involves rape and pregnancy.T to be safe R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my first ATAPS fanfic, any good? Let me know please!

Chapter One

"I swear she's out to get me!" I whined to Robbie.

"Georgia, we talked about this, she is not out to get you!" Ever since his ex-girlfriend from London showed up she had been trying to ruin things between me and him. Robbie refused to believe me, but I could tell.

"That's what you think," I murmured "but she is completely in love with you and she is trying to win you back."

He sighed and stopped walking abruptly. It was warm out but the beach still seemed cool, the tide was beginning to come in and very few people were swimming.

"You mean everything to me," he spoke finally looking directly into my eyes "I can't see myself without you, Georgia, I need you to realize that she means nothing to me.

"Okay, fine," I surrendered. He smiled the soft cocked-headed smile I loved so much and took my hand.

Although Robbie had never told me he loved me, I knew he did. And I realized that it was the same for him. We were in love and nothing could get in the way of that. I was trying to force myself to believe that our love was strong enough to withstand anything. Part of me knew that I was being stupid, and that it would, but another part of me felt as if it needed to be proved.

But it would be strong enough. Emilee meant nothing to him, but that seemed hard. She was a goddess in every way, perfect hair; teeth, skin and her clothes were always amazing. The fact that Robbie wanted me over her, was completely dumbfounding, I had decided not to be perfect anymore, but sometimes being me didn't feel like enough.

It's always impossible to not get lost in Robbie's eyes. They are probably the most distinguishing feature on his face… my mind was swimming with thoughts as I attempted to take notes in class, but Robbie was sitting right in front of me, and his hair was laying perfectly on the back of his head. His muscles could be lightly traced through his shirt.

"Georgia!" Jas swatted my arm "earth to Georgia."

"What?" I murmured dumbly.

"It's time to go, wake up, and come on! Robbie and Tom are waiting."

When we stepped outside the building, Tom was suddenly next to Jas. He draped his arm around her shoulders and proceeded to ask her about her day. We walked as a group towards the gate, I felt like a third wheel and it seemed as if people were watching me.

I wish I hadn't rounded the corner by the gate. Or maybe, it was a good thing but when my eyes focused to the change in light, all I could see what Emilee's hand placed on Robbie's arm. Her uniform was trimmed the absolute minimum allowed. She stole a glance in my directing as Robbie talked to her. Then, just as I gather my thoughts and started to walk towards them, he placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

And Robbie kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I ran. But saying I just ran would be an understatement that was understated, if you understand. The predicament being that my boyfriend who is completely perfect was just kissing the girl who had made it her life plan to socially kill me.

I was running faster and harder then I ever had in my life. Tears streamed down my face, my vision became cloudy making it almost impossible to run. I could feel my face burning; tears were falling off my face and onto my chest. The only thing that was wrong with my running for my sex god boyfriend was the fact that I was slow, and well, I four minute mile wouldn't be impossible for him. I knew that he would catch up to me if I stopped running, but then again, he would probably catch me either way.

I knew that he would chase me and probably explain, looking into my eyes with his making me melt at the knees. He would apologize profusely and beg for me to forgive him. Then he would do something about the Emilee situation, and I would go back to my regular life. But I needed to keep going, to run, to show him that I wouldn't give in that easily.

I pushed through crowds of people, pretending not to notice their looks at me. It was almost impossible to pretend that I didn't care that I looked stupid.

"Georgia!" he called from behind me. "Georgia! Please!" I turned quickly around the corner and ran quickly through the brick arches that lined the outside of one of the academy's buildings.

"Georgia! Georgia, we need to talk about this!" he was close behind me now "Georgia!"

I felt a smile start to spread across my face, would it be wrong to feel good about making him feel bad? Because I felt horrible, if he felt bad I would feel a little better- a little. Maybe it would…

I continued to run, around people, through cliques, around the grasslands, and through the halls –until my coordination kicked in – my foot slid on the marble and I felt myself falling. It was one of those slow motion falls where you could only wait for the pain to start.

But there was no pain. None at all, there were hands on my back pulling me up to my feet. And then I was turning, or someone was turning me. Then suddenly, I was looking right at him.

"Georiga-"

"No," I tried to spin around and pull away from him.

"Georgia," he paused looking into my eyes "please." I felt my knees start to fall beneath me. He grabbed my arms quickly and steadied me. I felt like some force was trying to push me into the ground.

I didn't care about looking strong anymore. I allowed the tears to roll down my cheeks. I felt like I was in the middle of a movie, where the ending would be happy and cheery. But I wasn't sure if the happy ending would happen.

Robbie's eyes pleaded with me. I argued with myself in my head. Should I forgive him? Yes or no? I opened my mouth to speak, but just as I did, Emilee approached.

"Robbie, darling," she smiled seductively.

"You!" I'd never seen Robbie's face so angry "stay away from me!"

"Oh, honey, don't be like that," she placed her hand on his arm which he shrugged off quickly. As she was talking he brother David walked up to her side.

"Robbie," he muttered standing next to his sister.

"David," Robbie swiftly pulled my by the arm behind him.

And I was prepared for the fight to break out.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews!!! I love that you love my story!!!!!! Please review again, tell me what you think, and I will write more soon.

3 pipsqueak66


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You should treat my sister with a little more respect," David sneered.

Robbie stiffled laughter, "I would, but I'm afraid she doesn't desurve it!" Tom suddenly was standing next to Robbie, cracking his knuckles as he walked up. His friend Dave approached on Robbie's other side, also preparing to defend me. I felt my heart skip a beat, and my stomach began to churn.

"Hell she does!" David spat through his teeth, "she's worth way more then that! Why would you pick her over Emilee anyways?"

"Who wouldn't pick Georgia over Emilee? Georgia is perfect, she is wonderful. I cannot imagine a girl better then Georgia in the entire world," Robbie's face was becoming red, he was breathing heavy hands balled up into fists. He looked like he was going to kill David. I couldn't let Robbie get into a fight on school grounds, he would be suspended. What would that do? Nothing, I wasn't worth it anyway, he shouldn't want to protect me.

"Robbie!" Before I could even think about what I was doing, I was standing infront of him, trying to push him away from David who was laughing like the whole thing was just a big joke to him, "Robbie, please, he's not worth the fight."

"I think he is," Robbie hissed.

"I don't care what he think's about me, it doesn't and never will matter. He can think what he want's it only matter what you and I think of each other. That's it, nothing more! Please understand that!"

"I can't. I mean," he sighed "Gerogia, I do, but this is you we're talking about. You're my world, my everything."

"Then please, please, for me, Robbie, don't do this."

"Sweetie," he murmured "I'm not okay just letting him get away with this. And I never will be."

I could hear David giggling from behind me. He was whispering something to Emilee. Something about me I was sure. I knew how Robbie had felt, why he was so upset with everything that had happened, and all the anger built up inside him. Hearing David laughing from behing me, was making mefeel the same way. And before I could control myself, I was turning around, my arm swinging wide right into his nose.

"Oh, no," I whispered, spinning around, pushing Robbie out of my way and running through the crowd that had been formed.

* * *

The park was empty, at least close to it, most of the families that had been there in the afternoon had packed up and left, or they were leaving as I entered. It was strangely calming, being alone in the park. It was almost silent except for the light trickling of the fountain's water, in the distance you could hear cars driving, but other then that, there was nothing.

I wasn't pacing, but I was walking around in circles. I probably looked like an idiot, clutching my phone in my hand waiting for a call from Robbie or Jas, but sub conciously I was being selfish, I wanted someone else to get me out of this situation, someone else to fix it.

"Oh look, its little Georgia." I knew that voice, the lisp, the sneering sound. I closed my eyes as I turned around, praying to god that it wasn't who I thought it was. Appearantly god wasn't answering my wishes today.

"David," I murmured.

"Not so tough without Robbie around, I see," his friends laughed lightly "that's okay, it makes things a little easier."

And with that they attatcked me.

A/N sorry it's been a little long. I was having trouble writing this chapter, I don't think it's as good as the others, but I tried. So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews. I love you guys!!!! Special thanks to Rose47doctor for making me want to write more!

Chapter Four

I pulled my hood up so far over my face I had to look at my feet in order to walk. I figured he would be waiting for me outside the front door. So, I took a deep breath and pulled the brass handle.

Robbie was standing in his usual place leaning against the side of the gate. His eyebrows ruffled as I stepped next to him.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Well," I started walking "you se you can't freak out."

"Freak out?" he stopped abruptly pulling my wrist to make me stop too I had to stifle the whimper that almost escaped my lips "Georgia, what are you talking about? I haven't seen you in two weeks I'm already freaked out"

Carefully I pulled the hood down; my face was swollen along the right side. My eye was so blue it could almost be called black; the left side of my lip was cut up and covered with dried blood. In simple terms – I looked like a train wreck.

"Oh my god," he breathed.

"I know."

"Georgia! What the hell happened?"

I felt suddenly defensive "nothing," I muttered and clomped away.

"Georgia! Georgia, please! Stop!"

"I did, and when I turned around the only thing that I saw was his eyes. His large beautiful eyes filled with pain and concern.

"Please don't be mad." I whispered "I don't want you to be angry with me."

He shook his head indicating that he wouldn't and then I spoke again: "its dumb really, David and his friends beat me up in the Park."

Robbie's jaw clenched together and his breathing became more ridged, his breaths no longer even.

"You promised," I reminded him.

"But-" he started to protest.

"No! there is no way you are going to argue about this!"

"Geogia, you don't understand! I don't want anything to happen to you! This is just the beginning I have to do something! Now!"

"You can't. I don't want you to egg him on its not worth it. If you try and do something about it, everything will be ruined."

"What will be ruined?" he ruffled his eye brows.

"He beat me up! And I'm dealing with it maturly, if you go beat him up it looks like I'm weak and can't handle this. It also shows that you have to protect me, which you don't."

He groaned "Georgia…"

"Look," I murmured "I love that you care enough to worry and to be angry at him this much. It makes me realize that I am so lucky to have you. But if you go and beat him up you'll be acting just as immature as he is." I paused "Just be the better person. Do it for me, please?"

"Okay."

* * *

That night it was almost impossible to concentrate on my homework. My mind was wandering. Robbie might try and do something, he might think he's helping the situation when really, he wasn't.

What could I do?

Maybe I wasn't supposed to do anything, things may have been fine. But on the other hand, if I didn't do anything what I had already done could be a mistake. Why couldn't I just leave things alone? Then again, I was leaving things alone – I wasn;t fighting back. Was Robbie fighting him now? David could hurt him or Robbie could hurt David, which wouldn't be bad unless Robbie got into trouble.

My mind was running in crazy unsolvable circles.

"Jas?" I asked when the phone was picked up.

"My life is a disaster."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, well I don't know, maybe something."

"Is this about Emilee?"

I sighed Jas had the T.V. on in the back ground "Maybe?"

"Well, I don't know. . ."

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Jas!"

"What? What happened?"

I could barely bring myself to speak. "I don't know why I didn't realize it before."

"Huh?"

"Jas! I was supposed to get my period last week. I'm seven days late. I had thought of the possibility of… of."

"No. Georgia, there is no way."

My mind went blank my world falling into pieces "Raped."

A/N so there's my little PG-13 not greatest chapter. Please review though. Thanks(:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The pacing started after my phone call with Jas. The pacing ended when my coordination kicked in and I landed on my face. Landing on your face when its all cut up and bruised because… because- well its just not fun. The point is, my lack of coordination and the fact that I felt like my stomach was going to drop any second brought me tumbling to the floor.

And that's where I stayed.

Lying on the floor like a failure, crying about everything until I had no reason to cry anymore. Every moment of the last few weeks replaying in my head like a horror movie that couldn't be stopped. My life had suddenly become nightmare.

I only wish I could've woken up.

I could've happily stayed on the floor for the rest of my life. Sulking about everything and cheering about nothing, but parents always interfere.

Mom walked in at 11:30 probably expecting me to be curled up in sheets. Instead she knocked the wind out of me with her stiletto boots.

"Georgia? Honey what's wrong?" Not responding seemed like the only good option. Otherwise I would have to get into the whole thing with her tonight. I figured that putting off the conversation another day couldn't hurt.

Bungee jumping off the Empire State building is probably nothing compared to the fear that I felt. It was a fear that I couldn't even explain. It was physically impossible to comprehend what I was feeling. Even I didn't know for sure.

My days became a blur. At school I was a mindless drone walking around like I didn't belong. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. Two tests came out positive and one negative. The chances were really slim that I wasn't carrying David's baby. I felt like I was just waiting for my period, the one thing girls don't always look forward to.

"Georgia," Robbie whispered placing his jacket around my shoulders "it's going to be okay."

"No," I replied "it isn't."

"I hate to say this, but you're going to have to tell your parents."

"We don't know for sure!"

"I think we do."

"Robbie," I muttered "no offence, but shut up."

"You only say that because I'm right. Please, don't be angry with me. I just cannot watch you go through this without them. At least tell your mom right now, she will probably know what to do."

The problem was: Robbie was right. He was completely right. I had to tell her. I needed my mother. But there was something inside stopping me. Something I couldn't explain a feeling like I should wait.

"I think you should tell her now." Robbie paused at my front door, "It's going to be fine." Without missing a beat he pulled me to him and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Okay," and I walked through the door into my death.

"Mom?"

"I'm in here," her call came from the kitchen. I padded down the hallway towards her. "How was your date, hun?"

"Fine," I took a water bottle out of the fridge and sat at the counter.

"What's wrong? You look down."

"Mom," I took a deep breath, "I need to talk to you."

"Uh, oh. What happened?"

I told her the entire story. Starting with Emilee at school, then the fight. After that I told her what happened at the park, at least what I knew.

"What did the tests say?"

"Two positive," I paused "one negative."

"Well," mom stood up "we should probably take a visit to the doctor. To find out if you really are pregnant. We also need to do something about this David kid."

"What… what kind of something?"

"Well, I think the authorities need to know."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door that made my hear jump: "Police! Open up."

And my world crashed down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

My heart began beating fast. My palms started to sweat. My head was pounding.

"Can I help you?" My mother was completely calm and collected when she answered the door.

"Mam, we need to speak with you and your daughter."

"Is there something wrong?" Mom stepped aside and allowed the two officers to walk into the foyer.

"No, Mam, this is about the…er… incident in the park."

"You know about that?"

"A boy came into my office this morning and filled me in on what happened. At least what he knew about what had happened. Rape is serious business; we're going to need you and your daughter to come with us."

"Georgia!" I took a deep breath and shrugged my jacket on walking over to the door where the officers waited for me.

The police station is a large building with no character. Three stories high filled with people in uniform, people crying to officers about a lost loved one. People who smiled at you softly when they noticed you were being taken to the investigators office. Officers who glanced down at the bruises that made up your face.

Then, there was Detective Earl Coin.

Detective Coin was a man with no feelings, at least no visible feelings. He didn't have pictures of his family on his desk. There were no paintings hanging on the walls. The only color in his entire office was coming from his computer which had a blue screen with a single banner reading "to protect and serve."

"Georgia," he paused "I realize that this is a tough issue for you. Talking about what happened will most likely be difficult, but we need to know everything you know. Everything."

I nodded slightly and watched his hand trace down a list of questions.

"Do you know _who _raped you?"

"Someone in David's group," I murmured.

"Do you know which guy?"

"I'm not positive, but it was probably David. He's sort of the leader. I'm not making an accusation though, because I am just not sure."

He made a quick note on his pad before looking at me again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone right away?"

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I didn't want to look weak, but things were starting to flood back to me.

I _was being hit, kick punched. Trying to run, but becoming so shaky that I couldn't. My legs were giving out from under me as something grabbed my shoulder throwing my body to the ground as if I was a doll. David was standing over me _

_ "What do we do with her now?"_

_ "Nothing, Man. Let's just go!" It was Josh, David's closest friend "we're going to get in trouble as it is."_

_ "Relax, Josh. I've got a better idea…"_

"I didn't know I was raped, I couldn't remember it."

"You couldn't remember?"

I looked at my mom for help, but she was silent and staring at her hands.

"They knocked me out!" I screamed at him "Okay? I don't know!"

"Georgia, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." He stood up towering over me, "this is serious, and unless you answer these questions we can't help you."

"I think she needs a break," Mom said finally, "what if we come back tomorrow?"

"We're out of time anyways. I have _others_ to question."

I looked at him, shocked. "You're questioning David. You're questioning him?"

"Of course I am I need to talk to everyone involved. Oh, Georgia, you're going to want to go the doctor, just to make sure everything's okay."

"Right, the doctor."

"He's right," Mom murmured "you need to see a doctor. So much could be wrong."

"I'm pregnant. What else could be wrong?"

"Lots, hon."

"Mom!"

"What?" She looked at me cautiously.

"Mom! There's a car–"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

My world slowed down. I felt like a movie, whipping around my hair covering my face as the car made contact with my mom's frozen body. "Mom!" things moved even slower. Mom's body was rolling on the hood. Was she ok? "Mom! No please!"

_Flash! _

"Please turn around," the woman's voice sounded muffled and mono tone over the intercom. I brushed the hair off my neck and lowered my shirt to reveal the bruise - one of many - lined by the shape of his fingers.

_Flash!_

Each camera click explained how I felt exactly. Everything was slow, but at the same time, every second things were changing. In the blink of an eye, my world changed again.

"Yunedtomovmiss."

"What?" I questioned the officer, murmuring quietly "oh, right." My legs were heavy, dragging behind me as I walked towards the sidewalk. Officers were picking up pieces of shattered glass. Sweeping it off to the side, and placing tape around everything. That's when people started gathering, to stare at the remains of my life. Annihilated and empty.

The arms pulled me, his hands soft and strong at the same time, into his arms. Folding me into his chess, the perfect puzzle solved as I molded into him.

"It's ok," he whispered moving the hair off my face "everything is going to be okay."

I nodded, not willing to talk. Not willing to do anything. I wanted to curl up and sleep forever.

"We need to get you out of here," he continued "I think you need to get away." Robbie took my hand and pushed his way into the crowd.

I murmured a quick "thanks" and left him at the door. Bolting upstairs and collapsing on my bed. I hugged my knees to my chest and poured out until I could only wish there were still tears. Then, at least, I could get all my feelings out.

"Georgia," _knock knock _"wake up."

"No."

"Georgia, honey please," Dad begged "I made breakfast." I heard him shuffle around when I didn't answer, and then his weight on the edge of my bed, "We were thinking we'd go visit Mom today."

Go visit her, go and see her broken body, barely filled with life. What if she didn't wake up? What if she laid there for the rest of her so called life, heart beating, but never woke up? What's the point of a life when you don't get to live it?

"Georgia," he pleaded "say something. We're worried about you, about what your turning into. You haven't been yourself lately, and even though we're all suffering from what's happened to both you and your mother I've realize you have taken it epically hard."

"I don't want to talk about it." My response was simple and lifeless.

"You don't have to talk about it, not to me, not to anyone."

"Thanks, Dad." I muttered.

"Oh, Robbie's been calling all morning, you should talk to him. At least tell him you're okay."

"Okay."

"I love you," and with that he closed the door.

I felt like everyone was putting pressure on me. Everything was changing, and I didn't have the answers. It's not like I want to have the child of someone who raped me. But I couldn't come to terms with myself. It was obvious that keeping the child was not possible. Not with everything happening. And I was not about to get my child aborted. Which left mainly one option, adoption.

But I could feel my baby, my child. I knew it was there and even though the father was a terrible monster, I didn't know if I'd be able to go through pregnancy, then birth all to give up my child. Who would?

Another part of me, though, realized that I couldn't take care of a child, not at my age, not with school. I'm still a child myself. It was all too much. I knew that someone out there, wanted a child, but could not be blessed with one. And there are people who will always be loving and strong; wanting the best for all children.

I just had to find them.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So my power is out because of a lot of snow and stuff, and it's freezing! Also, we've been without power for over 24 hours now! I'm mad at xcel energy because they are so freakin' slow! Anyways now I'm at my dad's office and I've done all my homework, so believe it or not, I'm bored. Please excuse any grammer or spelling errors, this keyboard bugs me, and it doesn't show me any mistakes etc. Please Review!

Chapter Eight

"I think you're nuts," Robbie replied.

"Am not!" I replied between laughs "you're the crazy one."

"I resent that," he stifled laughter, and took my hand in his when I tried to slap his arm. "So, how are you doing?" He murmured.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Totally," I walked faster. Robbie sighed and ran up next to me. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p' and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"C'mon Georgia, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself, not tht I can blame you, but really it's starting to creep me out."

"You have nothing to worry about," I smiled "I'm figuring this all out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," I leaned against the wall "I'm giving the baby to a family who can take care of it."

"Wait," he tugged on the neck of his sweatshirt. "We're not keeping it?"

"Y-you wanted to?" I studdered.

"Well," Robbie started "the thought crossed my mind."

"It's not your baby, you aren't the father."

"I may not be the father, but I could be it's dad." I tried to catch my breath. Sometimes it all felt like too much and I honestly couldn't handle it.

"Robbie," I pushed his chin up, making him look at me. "I didn't know you were willing to do that."

"I'd do anything for you."

"What a line," I muttered.

He laughed "there's the Georgia I know. Listen, it may be a line, but it's also the truth. I am one hundred percent yours. And I will support you no matter what your decision is. I just hope you make the right decision."

"Ugh!" I moaned, sinking to the ground. Thunder groweled overhead, "that's the problem! What justifies the right decision? I don't know if I'm fit to be a mother, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering about my baby. Wondering if I did the right thing, giving it to someone else."

"You'll know what's right."

"How?" I whimpered.

"You're a good person, you have great morals and you make the best decisions. You will make the right one, and you have time. So, you don't have to rush it."

"Help me," I whined like a little kid, "please."

"Of course."

The crowd was wild; untamed, for The Stiff Dylans. I was pushing my way through the crowd behind Jas. She'd dressed me up saying "you're not going to have this body in a few months, you'd better appreciate it now" and that is how I found my self in a sequined black dress and three inch heels that were almost impossible to walk in when on the sand.

"This was a great idea," I said sarcastically, "these shoes and a concert on the beach."

"Oh shut up, you look amazing!" Jas sang "it's totally worth it."

The second Jas saw Tom she bolted over and jumped into his arms. That's when I stopped, turned around and ordered a sprite.

"Thanks," I murmured to the bartender as I plopped down on a stool. I felt alone, and that could be partially my fault because I was sitting by myself, not talking to others, but I just felt as if there was no one there for me anymore. And nobody understod my situation.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and peered at the screen, I couldn't read it though, it was too sunny on the beach.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"Yes, Georgia? It's Detective Coin."

I snapped to attention, "oh, hi."

"Could you come down to the station?" he asked "there's something you'll want to know." 


	9. Chapter 9

**You should read this authors note, I don't write them because I enjoy the bold font. **

**Ok…. Maybe I like the bold font…. Just kidding :P but read it.**

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! I suck, I know. I need to update more often, I'm sorry! Truly, I am. Lately I have been overwhelmed by the end of the school year. I was also very sick for a while which was awful. Stay healthy, trust me! Anyways, now that the school year and finals are over, I have more time to do things I love like write fan fiction. Also, I got this AWESOME anonymous review which informed my of my comma habit (thank you) and was so sweet and nice, it made me want to write this. My sincerest gratitude anonymous reviewer. **

Chapter Nine

"Hi," I smiled to the receptionist, "I'm here to see Detective Coin."

"You must be Georgia, he's expecting you. Go on back."

"Thanks," I whispered opening the door and making my way back through the familiar hallway.

"Georgia," he shook my hand again and gestured at the seat across from his desk. "I'm glad you came. We have some information from the…er…incident."

"What kind of information?"

"We can't give you a lot of information at this time. The person who released information wanted confidentiality. I called you, Georgia, because I think you will be interested to know that we have the story from another point of view. What I'm curious to know, is why they don't match up."

I was stunned. My palms started to sweat, and I felt my stomach drop. They don't match up? I didn't lie, but I was unconscious. What if I was wrong? Am I going to jail?

"Georgia?"

"Uh…er… I don't know. I told you the truth. You believe me don't you?"

He leaned back in his chair and stared at me. "That, my dear, is what I'm trying to decide."

Fresh air. It's like the ultimate medicine, if you're sick, I promise you you'll feel better if you just step outside.

I bolted out the front door with a sudden adrenaline rush. My shoes in hand so I could run. That's what I did. I ran. I have no idea how long, or how far, but I found myself at the hospital. I had the urge to leave, and I almost did once or twice, but soon enough I was asking the receptionist where my mom was.

"Mom?" The door opened quietly and I stepped through. She looked so small, like a little kid. Asleep or unconscious in her bed. "Mom?"

She was covered in bandages. Her hair was matted to the pillow, this woman looked nothing like the mother I knew. I'd never seen a face so pale, so lifeless on a body that was still working. Still breathing, with a heart beating, the whole bal of wax.

"Mom," I cried, alligator tears rolled from my chin to the floor. My small hands were trembling. "You need to wake up, Mom." I sniffled, "please." A wave of nausea rushed over me. I bolted for the second time in a matter of minutes. I couldn't see her like that. Tiny, broken, and helpless. That woman wasn't my mother, she couldn't be. But she was.

The worst part was I couldn't do anything. I couldn't change anything. Not one thing. This was _his _fault. _His doing. I couldn't control that no matter how much I wish I could. This all traced back to one person. One egotistical asshole by the name of David. _

_When I got home, I climbed the stairs to my room, shut off the lights and buried myself beneath the covers. _

_My life was breaking down, falling apart. I needed to find a family for the baby. Robbie had been sweet but there was no way we could keep the baby. Besides, babies are expensive. Even having one is expensive. Shit. How am I supposed to pay for doctors appointments? My parents, no doubt would offer, but mom already has medical bills up to her eyeballs. _

_I decided not to worry. Instead, I curled my legs to my chest, and pushed all thoughts to the back of my mind. _

_Sleep came almost instantly. _

_I woke to a constant sound, it was as if bees were swarming my room. An overwhelming buzzing sound. It was persistent and annoying as hell. My phone, of course. I looked at the screen, illuminating my face in the darkness, then I held the big red key until it faded to black._

_I spent the remainder of the day watching old movies and eating goldfish. _

_Anything to avoid the real world for just a while longer. _


End file.
